


every inch of my love

by Concupiscence (MurderRose)



Series: Darling Adjacent [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dacryphilia, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Humiliation, Latex, Like, M/M, Punishment, Return of the Cackling Dom Jeonghan, Strap-Ons, bottom ≠ sub, he's cruel and snarky but charismatic and caring, lots of orgasms, mistress kink, size queen Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/Concupiscence
Summary: "Mistress, let me make it up to you?"Jeonghan turned, looking down at him."Please?  I'm sorry, I should have texted or rang or something, I didn't mean to make you wait, I'm sorry—""I know you are.""And we've both been looking forward to this weekend, let me make it up to you."
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Darling Adjacent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	every inch of my love

**Author's Note:**

> Have I enjoyed writing this fic more than anything in recent memory? Yes. Do I sort of feel like I was a conduit for Jeonghan? Also yes.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> @ Jeonghan, if you're reading this, go forth and torture at will.
> 
> Title from Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin (naming kudos to Emily)

“That’s two.”

“Jeonghan~” Seungcheol whined, but obediently lowered himself back down.

“That’s not my name, darling.” Jeonghan let the tip of the crop tickle Seungcheol’s legs.

“Mistress, you said you’d use the knife~”

“And I changed my mind.”

“That’s not fair~”

Jeonghan stroked the crop up and down Seungcheol’s straining muscles, lifting his feet out of the way as Seungcheol pressed down to the floor and lowering them as he raised them both up. Having a partner who could easily bench press you was quite enjoyable.

Even when you’d had plans and he’d messed them up by being late because he wanted to get some gym time in.

“Life’s not fair, darling.”

Seungcheol huffed, but kept his thoughts to himself, and Jeonghan looked into the mirror critically. They looked comical. Him, head to toe in black latex with a pair of hideously high stiletto boots on, laces tied neatly, and legs crossed at the knee, The lurid orange crop sitting across his thighs, its tip falling down to tickle Seungcheol’s back. Seungcheol was naked, and in the plank position, huffing and puffing as he went up and down, leaking annoyingly into the carpet—Jeonghan paid it no mind, they were paying a hideously large sum for this room.

He tilted his head, he looked quite good. That lipstick really brought out the colour in his cheeks. And his hair looked great, the stylist had done a good job—he'd been hesitant to go back to blond, his scalp had been in bits the last time, but this new stylist specialised in over-exposed idol scalp treatments and he felt fine. And looked, if he dared to say it, _pretty damn fine._

"Mistress?"

"Darling?"

"How many do I have to do?"

"Keep going until I say stop." Jeonghan turned and petted Seungcheol's head.

"But you said—"

Jeonghan flicked the crop sharply down on Seungcheol's upper thighs and he stilled before lowering carefully down.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Mistress."

"That's what I thought."

Seungcheol started to slow down and Jeonghan uncrossed his legs, setting his feet firmly on the floor, engaging his core and standing up.

"Mistress?"

"You can stop."

"Oh thank you, Mistress, thank you~"

"Shush."

Seungcheol shushed, and Jeonghan walked over to lean against the mirror, crossing his arms and gripping the crop tightly.

"I had plans."

"I know, I'm sorry-"

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and Seungcheol stopped talking, lowering his eyes to Jeonghan's boots.

"I had plans. And you've been messing up my plans a lot lately. If its not on stage, it's at home, if its not professionally, it's privately. I thought this weekend was supposed to be about us."

"It is-"

"Did I say you could speak?"

"No, Mistress. Sorry, Mistress."

Jeonghan nodded. "You didn't even text me. I think I deserve that respect no matter what we're doing, but _especially_ when we're about to scene, Seungcheol, come on. I don't really trust myself to use anything on you right now, you know how I feel about emotion driven scening, so–" Jeonghan shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut for five seconds, walking over to the table to put the crop down– "I'm sorry. Let's just watch a film."

"Mistress?"

"You can call me Jeonghan-"

"Mistress, let me make it up to you?"

Jeonghan turned, looking down at him.

"Please? I'm sorry, I should have texted or rang or something, I didn't mean to make you wait, I'm sorry—"

"I know you are."

"And we've both been looking forward to this weekend, let me make it up to you."

Jeonghan leaned back against the table and crossed one leg over the other, tapping his heel off the toe of his boot. Make it up to him?

Seungcheol scrambled to his knees, sitting straight backed with his hands open on his thighs, "Please, Mistress? I know you packed the ring, and we haven't done edging in a while? And I brought oil, if you wanted a massage? Or–" Seungcheol flushed red– "I could suck you off? Eat you out?"

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow.

"Mistress?"

"Is that all you can think of? You're not very imaginative, are you?" 

Seungcheol squirmed, but ultimately kept position and Jeonghan pursed his lips.

"Struck dumb at the thought of being good, are you?"

Seungcheol didn't say anything and Jeonghan pushed off the table, taking slow steps around Seungcheol, tapping his fingers against his latex clad thigh in time.

"Funny you should mention denial. I put in an order a while back, before the tour, for a new toy." Jeonghan came to a stop behind Seungcheol and didn't attempt to control the slowly growing Cheshire cat style grin.

Seungcheol stayed very still, but Jeonghan just let him wait in the silence. This was an excellent opportunity. Seungcheol had a decently sized dick, nothing wrong with it generally. However although he'd bulked up everywhere else recently, nothing could be done about said dick, and well. Jeonghan had needs, right?

"Mistress? What toy?"

Jeonghan let his grin grow and took some steps around to Seungcheol's front, looking down and meeting his eyes. "It only came last week. Something about the order needing extra preparation."  
Seungcheol's eyes had widened, big brown cow eyes.

"It should fit you. But I'm more concerned about it fitting me, to be honest."

"Mistress?"

"Do you want to try it?"

"What is it?"

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow.

"Mistress?"

"Well. Now that you've asked–" he turned around to the bag on the table and rooted, finally pulling out a tasteful gold drawstring bag and turning back around– "It's a strap-on."  
Seungcheol just stared at him and Jeonghan grinned.

"For you to wear. It's hollow! You'll be nice and cosy and secure inside it," Jeonghan opened the bag and waved the dildo in the air. It was fairly realistic, apart from the bright green of it and the sheer size. "And I'm pretty sure I can take it."

"Have you–" Seungcheol gulped– "Have you tried?"

"Not exactly, but I have one just a little smaller."

Seungcheol's eyes were just pupil now and Jeonghan allowed himself a maniacal cackle.

"And of course, there's a harness." It was also vivid green. Seungcheol just gulped and Jeonghan laughed louder.

The strap fit Seungcheol like a glove. Of course it did, Jeonghan had paid enough for both the quality and the discreet delivery. Oh if the carats found out, he would actually be hunted down and assassinated. But they wouldn't, so Jeonghan just licked his lips and dug out his bottle of heavy-duty lube and tossed it on the bed.

Yes he'd wanted to use the crop or the whip and he'd really wanted to try out his knives, but as they say, the best made plans of mice and men gang aft a-gley. 

The handy thing about this suit was that it had a removable crotch, you know, so you could keep that little bit of power play going on while you were halfway from being railed to hell by the enormous dick you'd just equipped your sub with.

It was the little things.

"Go slow, work up to, what do you think? Six fingers?"

"Mine are bigger than yours, we can aim for four and check."

"I'd prefer to be over-prepped–"

"You can take it at four. And you like the stretch." Seungcheol pumped some lube out onto his fingers and rubbed it together, trying to warm it up. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow.

"Mouthy subs don't get to cum."

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'size queen doms don't deserve to' and Jeonghan coughed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Mistress. Nothing at all."

"Hmm–" Jeonghan adjusted himself on the pillows and dug his heel into the mattress beside Seungcheol's hip– "Watch it."

Seungcheol kissed his latex-clad knee and pressed his index finger against Jeonghan's hole, spreading the lube around softly, almost massaging. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and was rewarded with one and then quickly two fingers. He hummed and let his eyes flutter closed, Seungcheol's gentle petting and spreading motions more soothing than they had any right to be.

Seungcheol brushed his palm over the tip of Jeonghan's own cock and Jeonghan grabbed his wrist, eyes snapping open. "No."

"Mistress?"

"Not tonight."

"Alright?"

"Just open me up."

"Yes, Mistress." Seungcheol kissed his knee again and added a third finger, curling them up, searching for Jeonghan's prostate, and petting over it softly when he found it, moving his other hand so Jeonghan could lace his fingers through it and grip tightly.

"Just like that. Oh you're so good."

"You open up so well, Mistress–"

"You can add a fourth."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on."

Seungcheol grumbled but added a forth and Jeonghan held his breath, oh the stretch was glorious, just this side of too much. He licked his lips and blinked rapidly, clenching and relaxing until the slight sting faded.

"Yeah, move."

Seungcheol started gentle, just rotating his fingers and curling then slightly, before spreading them a little, pulling out slowly only to plunge back in and rotate. Pull out and push in and rotate.

Slightly hypnotising.

And then he sped up and Jeonghan gasped quietly, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes, pushing back onto Seungcheol's hand.

"Well done, that's it, darling. You're–" Jeonghan's breath hitched– "doing so well." Jeonghan managed to open his eyes, Seungcheol was nearly more flushed than he was. "Stop. Stop."

Seungcheol froze.

"It's okay, just come here and let me kiss you. Pull your fingers out slowly."

Seungcheol bit his lip and looked down as he did so, and Jeonghan could only imagine what he looked like.

Seungcheol whimpered against his lips and Jeonghan nipped them lightly. "You're so good for me. Doing okay?"

"Yeah~"

"Great. Come on. Let's get that thing inside me."

Seungcheol sobbed quietly and Jeonghan cackled.

"What?"

"I wanna cum."

"I want lots of things, darling."

"Mistress, please, please, please–"

"Do I look like you're getting to cum before me?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and Seungcheol shook his head slowly. "Exactly, now come on, back on your knees, lets go."

"Do you want to turn over?"

"No, I want to see if I can see it from the outside."

"Oh my God, Jeong–Mistress you are insane."

"Darling, the chances of you cumming at all tonight are getting lower with every word you say."

"I'm bring good."

"You are, but you could be better. Come on–Oh yes, just like that." Seungcheol had huffed himself into position, tears falling slowly down his cheeks and Jeonghan really tried not to grin and coo but he just couldn't stop himself and Seungcheol looked at him askance.

"You're so cute, Cheollie, I simply can't help myself, darling. Slow." Jeonghan snapped out the last word and Seungcheol froze. Jeonghan pressed against his abdomen softly, relaxing and adjusting.

"More lube, darling."

Seungcheol hurried to pull out and grab the lube, dripping it over the dildo and pumping some straight into Jeonghan and earning himself a thwack to the chest.

"Christ, Seungcheol, it's freezing!"

Seungcheol just pouted at him and Jeonghan shook his head, "Fucked dumb and you're not even getting fucked?"

Seungcheol just sobbed and looked back down at Jeonghan's hole, lining up the dildo and pushing back in and Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"You're being particularly useless tonight, darling."

Seungcheol chose that moment to push and the majority of the dildo sank home and Jeonghan shut up, mouth open on a silent wail, and panting, reaching for Seungcheol's hand and gripping tightly. Oh yes. Exactly like that. Exquisite and it wasn't–he reached down to check–no it wasn't even all in. Unreal. This evening was going better than even his highest expectations.

Seungcheol fucked him shallowly, waiting for the go ahead to work the rest in, and Jeonghan petted his chest, trailing fingertips over Seungcheol's pecs and pinching lightly. Seungcheol sobbed.

"Get the rest into me, darling." Jeonghan cooed, petting Seungcheol's cheek and laughing when Seungcheol buried his face into Jeonghan's collarbone. "What is it darling?"

"Want–" Seungcheol screwed the nearly all of the dildo in– "to-" and they were balls to ass. All in. Excellent. "Come."

Jeonghan just kissed his cheek, clenching tightly around the dildo and trying to breathe. He felt slightly rearranged. In the best of ways. He was so glad they had the next two days to recover because the most walking he was going to be able to do was to the bathroom and back.

"Please Mistress?"

"No."

Seungcheol cried and Jeonghan just kissed his tears away, rubbing his back softly.

"Now, if you can make me cum-" Jeonghan tapped his bottom lip- "twice. I'll suck you off. But if you can't, I'll just get the ice and cool you down and maybe you can cum tomorrow."  
Seungcheol nodded furiously and Jeonghan smiled. "Sound good? Okay, come on. Fuck me."  
Seungcheol nodded but didn't move and Jeonghan squeezed him close with his legs and wiped his tears.

"What is it, darling? Too much?"  
Seungcheol shook his head but pressed a wet kiss to Jeonghan's lips and Jeonghan hummed, kissing him back, and licking into his mouth like he owned it. Which in a way, in that moment, he did.

"You're so good when you try. Are you going to try?"

"Yeah." Seungcheol whispered and Jeonghan kissed him again.

"Good boy. Come on, fuck me."

Seungcheol pulled back enough to get a grip in the sheets and then pulled out slowly, the drag incredibly exposing, Jeonghan could feel himself splitting open around the rubber and then fucked back in with enough force that Jeonghan couldn't breathe for a second, eyes rolling back as he gasped for air.

"That's it, darling, just like–"

Seungcheol was a man on a mission for his orgasm, and he folded himself over Jeonghan just to get to his prostate and Jeonghan screamed, fingernails scrambling over Seungcheol's back to get a grip and keep him there. And stay there he did, rotating in these tiny circles that just sent sparks up Jeonghan's spine until he came with a cry and Seungcheol went to pull out but Jeonghan clamped his leg around his back.

"Don't you dare. Fuck me through it."

Seungcheol's tears had mostly dried up, but knowing how sensitive Seungcheol was after he came, the thought of what he was asking him to do just made them spill over again.  
But like the dutiful sub that he was, Seungcheol pulled just far enough out so that he could hike Jeonghan's leg up by his side and somehow push in deeper–  
Jeonghan got his wish, petting fingers over the slight bulge in his stomach and just the sight of that alone nearly made him cum again, but he wasn't going to let Seungcheol away with it that easily and held off by sheer strength of will.  
Seungcheol had found the most bizarre angle, the ridges on the dildo scraping past Jeonghan's prostate with each thrust, and it was all Jeonghan could do to keep himself from crying with the pleasure.

"Just like that, darling. You're doing so well. Just like that." Jeonghan's voice was scratchy and barely louder than a whisper, he couldn't catch enough breath for anything else, and Seungcheol whimpered, slowing down just to speed back up when Jeonghan raised an eyebrow.

"Mistress? Mistress?"

"Darling?"

"Please, please cum now?"

"Just a little longer." Jeonghan pulled him down for a messy kiss and licked at his tears. Seungcheol again, buried his face in his shoulder and ground inside him for a second before seemingly summoning energy from nowhere and pounding into him for several more seconds before Jeonghan just caught him close with all four limps and kissed him frantically, biting down on Seungcheol's lip as he came or the second time, whimpering slightly at the touch of overstimulation but waiting for everything to calm before he let Seungcheol move. He was fluttering like a butterfly around the dildo and he kissed Seungcheol's cheeks and his nose and cooed quietly into his ear as the poor sub sobbed.

"Please, please, you promised."

"One second, darling."

"Please, please, Mistress, please, please–"

Jeonghan kissed him to shut him up and slowly let go of him. Seungcheol pulled out slowly, whimpering at every movement, and Jeonghan rubbed his shoulders, catching sight of the white mess he'd made of his suit and shrugging it off. He'd deal with that later.

"You did so well, darling."

"Mistress~" Seungcheol was babbling, eyes completely unfocused, and Jeonghan managed to get his knees under himself and sweep his hair back off his face.

"I'm here, I'm right here. Let's get that harness of you shall we?" He kept his voice sweet and Seungcheol nodded, shaking slightly.

Jeonghan unfastened the straps and worked the dildo off his inflamed dick slowly. Seungcheol cried out.

"Okay?"

"Really really really wanna cum, Mistress."

"I know you do. Just one second, alright?" Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol back onto the mattress, and steadied Seungcheol with hands on his hips, lapping briefly at the tip before swallowing as much of Seungcheol down as he could, pulling off for long enough to order Seungcheol to stay still, before bobbing back down, and taking all of him into his mouth, the tip of Seungcheol's dick in his throat, hollowing his cheeks and tracing patterns on the underside with his tongue. He sucked and swallowed around him and Seungcheol sobbed loudly, cumming down Jeonghan's throat in steady pulses.

Jeonghan breathed through his nose and kept up his pressure until Seungcheol reached down for him.  
He pulled off with a pop and licked his lips, knee walking up the bed to kiss Seungcheol soundly on the mouth.

"Well done."

Seungcheol nodded, still crying, and closed his eyes.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Feeling okay?" Jeonghan settled himself on Seungcheol's chest and Seungcheol didn't move.

"Yeah. You're insane."

"You love me."

"Yeah. I do. But you're insane."

"Thanks."

Jeonghan hummed quietly as Seungcheol slowly relaxed under his hips, opening his eyes after a few minutes to rest his hands on Jeonghan's thighs, massive palms covering them completely.  
Jeonghan shivered.

"No. I'm done."

"Okay, okay."

"How are you not? You came twice!"

"You're massive."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah, sort of. Wanted to give you a dick to match your muscles."

"You sound insane when you're fucked."

Jeonghan just hummed, rocking absently on Seungcheol's chest until Seungcheol reached up to hold him still.

"Are you seriously that worked up?"

Jeonghan didn't answer, but from the way he was hardening up quickly as Seungcheol stared in disbelief, he didn't need to. Seungcheol huffed and lifted Jeonghan up off him, pushing him back into the cushions and hovering over his cock.

"Can I touch it now?"

"Yeah~" Jeonghan managed and Seungcheol sighed, blowing on his cock softly and Jeonghan hissed.

"You are certifiably unhinged." Seungcheol managed before lapping at the head like it was an ice cream cone, licking down the shaft messily. Jeonghan tangled his head in his hair and Seungcheol rolled his eyes, taking Jeonghan into his mouth and dragging his teeth slightly over the base of his dick before soothing the sting with his tongue. Jeonghan scratched Seungcheol's scalp softly, bucking up slightly and Seungcheol pulled back to lap, doing that thing with his tongue at the slit and Jeonghan cried out, Seungcheol redoubled his efforts and moved his hand to slip three fingers into Jeonghan's ass, tapping on his prostate and sucking hard until Jeonghan came with a sigh, holding Seungcheol in place with a hand tightly entwined in his hair, until he was finished. 

Seungcheol pulled back and slipped his fingers out, pulling slightly at the gape of Jeonghan's hole just to watch it try to wink shut.

"Done now?"

"Yeah, you're amazing, thanks darling."

"Now, get that thing off, I want cuddles."

"Yes darling, whatever you want darling.

"I want food."

"Okay, I'll order."

"Have a shower too–"

"Join me. Food will be here when we get out, and I'm not sure how steady I'm going to be on my feet." Jeonghan worked his way to the edge of the bed, and Seungcheol just hoisted him up into his arms.

"I am not watching you fall over in those heels. Are they new too?"

"Yeah. Wanted something higher."

"You-" Seungcheol kissed him- "are insane."

"You've gotten awful cocky for someone who was bawling their eyes out about fifteen minutes ago."

"You're like a bag of water, Jeonghannie. I fucked you too well."

Jeonghan just smiled and kissed his shoulder. He wasn't wrong.

It took their combined and concentrated efforts to peel the latex off Jeonghan, and then the shower was more standing under the hot water in a daze than actually doing any washing, until Jeonghan managed to summon that well of energy that he reserved for aftercare, and scrub them both down quickly. Well. Relatively quickly.

Drying off was a similar comedy of errors, Seungcheol tipped half the oil over the floor before it actually got onto either of them, and by the time they came out of the bathroom, wrapped up tightly in the complementary pyjamas and robes, the serving trolley with their food, was sitting inside the door with a note saying they'd arrived and heard the shower and they hoped they didn't mind.

They didn't.

They brought the tray to the bed, and fed each other pieces of fruit dipped in chocolate, hummus and breadsticks, bite sized pieces of carrot and melon, and tiny cubes of cheese.

When Seungcheol started to refuse more cubes of cheese than he fed Jeonghan, Jeonghan put the tray away, and pulled up the duvet, flicking off the lights and working himself under his partner's bulk.

"You're insane."

"I like the pressure. It helps me sleep."

Seungcheol kissed his hair and pulled the duvet up further. "I am sorry for ruining your plans, you got all cackley last week about the knives."

Jeonghan kissed his collarbone and closed his eyes. "There's always tomorrow."

"As I said, certifiably insane."

"You love me."

"I adore you. Now go to sleep and stop thinking like a sex villain."

"Your sex villain."

"Mine indeed." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here [twt](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant) or here [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose).
> 
> This fic is a prequel/sequel of sorts to [Darling] which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073715).


End file.
